Trudy Murray
"Grenth guide you in all that you do." "I Choose Neutraility." Early Life Born into a minor Noble House, Trudy had a rather content childhood. She was never without and had an education most would envy, Her father in particular taught her of the other races and their way in life, Quietly hoping his daughter would one day be a good diplomat. She spent her time playing with the children of similar status and some of the more lower status children, Having a fondness for the Game Seraph and Bandits. When she was a little bigger she and her Friend Alexandra, Under the watchful gaze of their parents would help carry things for Seraph, Basically being rather cutesie little mascots. Much to their pride and excitement. It was during this young age that she decided that one day she'd be a Seraph and look after people and be as good as she could possibly be. Though concerned for his little heiress and silently waving goodbye to his own hopes for her future, Aidan nerveless allowed his child to press forward towards her little dream, Finding her teachers for Guardianship and the inner workings of Kryta's laws. When of age, completing an Apprenticeship and all the needed basic training, Trudy's dream became a reality and she entered into the world of the Seraph. Cutting her once long hair into the style that she maintains to this very day. Nothing of note happening until Eleven years ago, When an event concerning her father at the Murray manor near Nebo Terrace happened, connected to a failed expedition to Godslost swamp that had wiped out most of his travelling company a mere three months beforehand. It left the Lord Temporarily paralysed and a shell of the once outspoken and lively man he was and the young Lady barely surviving, Trudy much more laconic and withdrawn when on duty. Nobody but the family and Priests of Grenth around the old Manor knew just what exactly happened there, just that it was a mess and the Ministry Guard where rather quick to ensure that the full details never reached public ears. Recently Sometime after this event and once back on her feet, Trudy gained a new partner, who was in many ways her opposite. Brash, Loud and prone to fighting anyone and everything. Though still a good solider at heart and able to restrain himself to fighting bandits or centaurs... most of the time. Trudy wound up taking the blame for his more serious actions involving brawls in order to try and help him work out his issues. However with her own issues still unresolved ten years after. Trudy wound up having the opposite effect, Her partner remained the same while she herself wound up “changing” and eventually being given an ultimatum due her current behaviour. She was either to be transferred to the Third Regiment, or she would be kicked out of the Seraph. Neither wanting to be kicked out or cause a scandal for her family Trudy choose the transfer and her last chance, realising that her actions those past years where bordering on insanely stupid. This turned out to be a great thing for her, as she rose up the ranks, She currently acts as their Staff Sergeant, Though the road to that rank was long and full of ups and downs. Creating bonds and even managing to find love with a certain other Staff Sergeant... The Lady's family and herself have also started to show more of an active role in the nobility circle, including a somewhat awkward Alliance with House Silverscar. But for every up there is a down, a string of tragedy's befell Trudy's life, From Eston's capture by the Centaurs, her nearly loosing both herself and a Private by the name of Cidius to the corruption of Jormag, the death of Cheng Shi, a friend during the ambush leading to his capture. to the Break-up of Kari and Katlyn's relationship in a rather messy and public matter. More sorrow followed, Lieutenant-commander Bennet's attempt at killing Sophia, The nasty bitterness between her and the Drill Sergeant Catherin Palmer, the rescue and breakup of her and Eston and eventually, the tribunal in which she and the other officers commended Bennet to death. With Eston and Travis leaving the regiment soon after, life had took a dark turn, though she had gained a promotion to master-Sergeant. Thankfully for Trudy, she still had good friends, even reconnecting with an old one from her old regiment, the Fifth. Alec. Though she's bemused at how he became a Lionguard. Slowly recovering, Gaining an apprentice in necromancy by the name of Rionel, while gaining a second teacher in the form of the Raven follower Saga, Trudy's life started to look up again, another old friend, Charles Hawke returned to the third, though sadly they didn't talk as much before more tragedy stuck. With Avrak leaving to care for his family, The wheel striking against Kryta and the Third once more, Hawke was soon found out to have betrayed the Seraph to the Serpents. confessing to crimes against the crown and oath he swore , once more she would have to watch another die. Yet during this all she gained a sworn brother, the priest of Melandru, Versi. Top top it all off her sister and mother where working on arranging a marriage for her, much to her distaste. Leaving for Fireheart Rise, in search of a family heirloom and to gain peace after the troubles, all went well, she had hired tresure hunters, Versi joined her along with the Asura Wyrri. But as they passed the Shiverpeaks, Scarlet Biar had launched her attack on DR and the rest of Tyria. Fleeing for their lives, the group and Trudy returned, finding out her sister has been caught in the blast with the Pavillion, but thankfully saved by the family's new guard, a man named Barricade. The day before her return, Eston too had came back to the city, on the 51st of Sion the pair talked, Eston admitted his leaving her was, in his eyes the biggest mistake he had ever made. To this he asked if he could ask her a question. He'd asked her marry him, Katlyn's cryptic talks after the blast had fallen into place, she had spoken to him. Trudy naturally said yes. Live just got whole lot more interesting. Somewhere along all that, the Staff sergeant became a master sergeant, Then her health began to fall and she stepped down back to a simple corporal. The wheel began to show it's self once more, first in an attack that took John, then in a far more subtle and unexpected way. Trudy decided to buy some wines, testing them for wedding, including two bottles of a rather new brand, Lyssa's bliss. While at her home, Her dear friend Travis confessed then that a friend of his had captured him not that long ago, wanting to collect a bounty made by a "Lord Grace". Though unwilling to turn to his friends the seraph about it officially, After allot of talking he had agreed to stay in contact to Trudy herself about it, wanting to know why the bounty was placed. She never heard a thing for weeks until her sister remarked on seeing him with two others walking through the asura gate a few days before their talk. After bringing Katlyn to Sophia, notice went out and the bounty huntress, Nymme fawne confessed everything. The Lord was a member of the wheel, Apparo and they wanted to exchange him for Eloise, but it had been weeks since Travis had been taken. In her despair, Trudy took out one of the bottles of her new wine, then by night's end , the whole two bottles where empty in her sorrow. Plans where made to rescue her friend, but he managed to escape himself. Thus the wheel's activity went silent once more, Though slowly Trudy became more, passive. Around this time she met a ghost, then the ghost as a living, breathing man, a man named Gulmont. They became friends as neither didn't like the wheel that much. Words from informers and from Gulmont drew up about a wine the Wheel made, meant to make the drinker both addicted and more prone to mental manipulation. Trudy didn't think too much of it, until while at Laci's bookstore Gul told her name of the wine, Lyssa's bliss, Telling her sworn sister, John and Alexander Clayton, Trudy was watched carefully, Then shortly before they marched for brisban, a small Asura with blue hair and wounds matching ones she'd seen in a scry not that long ago.. on Ashrael appeared, seeking protection. She knew his name from before, when she had questioned him in the past, He was Rivvan, the Prophet's "brother", His life bound to his. Placed as his protector, she'd arranged for him to escorted to safety as they marched out to the jungle, unfortunately, The toxic alliance's evil struck and he was brought along, It was while aiding the seraph in treating chaos magic-induced poisoning that he noticed the wheel's work within Trudy's mind. What followed was his promising to help her as she helps in and soon a friendship formed, though one that would bring about problems, the hight of them during the campaign when Trudy suddenly fell into a fever induced by the toxin, threatening to rob her of her will, While Rivvan by accident due to a nightmare had placed an illusion that made her brother, Atra see Ashrael's mask upon Rivvan's face. Though pulled away from her, Rivvan through a mental link was able to draw some of the toxin out, into himself, saving her. From there on the pair went from friends, to siblings. The campaign went onto be a "success", though the missing regiment was found dead, the Seraph and their allies where able to stop the inquest and Nightmare court's plans, while giving the families of the fallen peace and the knowledge of just what happened to their loved ones. Homeward the regiment went, tired, demoralised and fearful, but none could have imagined the terror that awaited back in Kessex. There they remained, aiding the auxiliary that was there against the Toixc alliance, Though Trudy did not and could not help. Instead begging her friend and commander to place her in a cell, since their arrival the the toxin (Rivvan's efforts to help her being temporary in nature due to lack of supplies to get a full cure.) already within her and the airborn toxin of the Alliance interfered with each other, giving her incredibly painful and worrying nightmares and driving her deeper into sickness. Her state worried her comrades, while Rivvan's misguided attempt to cure her by stealing a few supplies drew suspicions that came to ahead by an odd bounty hunter that had approached their shared cell the night they received word that they'd be home tomorrow night. "I see." As everyone lined up ready to head home, John, the first Liuetenant angry shouted out that the hunter was Ashrael and that Rivvan was clearly corrupting Trudy. shocked, confused and humiliated, the pair where spilt up, Rivvan remaining in the cell in the fort, while Trudy, marching silently in the orders wasn't allowed to go home, for her safety. She had a choice, to be placed in the infirmary under a ward or to enter one of the warded cells in the dudgeon. Still in shock and furious, Trudy picked the dudgeon, Where she stayed for a night until placed under house-arrest/observation with Atra serving as her doctor. While Rivvan was moved to HQ, then to a simular state of arrest, unable to go near her home. The pair where meant to be separated until her regiment could figure out if Rivvan was truly honest in his intentions as they claimed, or truly was manipulating her for the wheel's sake. In a twist of irony, this well intended action sparked as the catalyst for driving her to seek out Ashrael and the "truth" herself, though honest in his intentions, Rivvan grew enraged at the perceived lies of her family, wanting to show her his brother's honesty and that he wasn't the monster so many claimed. After all unlike they, Ashrael never once lied to him. After her mother finding a cure of sort after weeks of research, Rivvan proving his intentions and Versi, Rilla and Sergant Kiren all saying it was fine for the two to interact, Trudy was allowed a week in Hoelbark, to finally relax where she spent time with her friend Eskarin. It was until she returned to the Reach, where Eskarin placed herself between Rivvan and Trudy, stating she had promised Alexander to keep the pair apart for Trudy could actually have that holiday that things once again soured and she began again questioning her regiment. Though through a talk sorting things out, allowing the pair to finally talk each other, the seed of distrust was planted. She spoke with the Prophet and couldn't help but feel his words.. made sense. Conflicted, Trudy stands, She has three choices and in his own words, "none of them are wrong." Now she has to choose, for herself what to do, Stay a Seraph, Join the wheel, or tun and walk away form it all, towards adventure and peace. Recently leaving the Seraph, Trudy has allot of choices to make about where her life is heading. The wheel turns, but will she turn with it, or against it? ''The Choice'' As she thought upon her choice,Trudy gained a student in Gulmont, who sought to better understand necromancy. He also told her the truth of his condition and state, explaining why she saw him as both a ghost and a Human. Eventually she chose to resign from the Seraph, a series of events within the queensdale graveyard proving to herself that she could no longer be one due to all that happened the past while. All the while Rivvan spoke to her of freedom and his frustrations at still being stuck in the city. Admitting he only stayed for her sake then anything else. A day into her retirement she had a small "Tea party" with Rivvan, Gulmont and Lizz, the four speaking of how they where all pretty much misfits within the world. As all but Rivvan either left or fell asleep, The pair began to plan a trip to Orr, Trudy seeking a particular temple for it's history and importance to her faith. Then she heard a familiar and emotionless voice speak. "Greetings." Ashrael had rather politely and quietly broken into her home, seeking both Rivvan and herself, even asking if his presence in her home made her uncomfortable. He spoke of having two things to do, One, involved something Rivvan had missed amongst the wheel, He offered Trudy a chance to see what is and even take part. Due to shock or her own curiosity she accepted and the prophet created a circle of chaotic energy in her hallway. The necromancer stepping in first. She and Rivvan where first shown Orr, Fort Trinity in a possible future where the pact had long abandoned it and the risen sank to the bottom, unable to move. The cursed lands whispers being carried by the winds, though what they said remained unknown. She felt called to a temple, far beneath the waves. When she and Rivvan went forwards, even in the face of certain death the vision ended and Rivvan stepped in, this time the pair landed in Rata Sum, but what happened is for him to tell. After it ended and Ashrael talked a bit, he revealed his second reason for being at the house,To offer Trudy the chance to join the wheel. She stated that she would not say either way until she knew further, the masked Prophet agreeing, stating that there would be allot of conflict, asking if either needed anything before departing. Once he left and realising just what happened, Trudy broke down in shock, the vision of Orr sinking in. Somehow managing to pull herself together long enough to write a message to Kiren, she stood by her door, trying to stay calm. The Sergant, off duty ran to her and she told him what happened, considering her home too safe he brought her back to his manor, Where Rilla, a wheelchair bound Versi and Eskarin all waited. She explained what happened, leaving out some details for Rivvan's safety and then promptly fell asleep. Placed under protection and with Eston returning home, things settled again, John suggested using Trudy and the wheel's "interest" in her to set up a trap, Though Eston disliked the danger it would have placed her in. While using their mental link, She and Rivvan agreed such a trap would not work. A few days after, Ashrael again appeared. Having used a veil to slip past the guards, Before the two could properly speak or the guards could be alerted, Rivvan alerted her that her student was approaching the house, As he told Ashrael, hoping that he'd just leave Her house became bitterly cold and a voice spoke out. "Too late." Gulmont then revealed himself, The Prophet asked if she taught him to do that. Longrage's fury threatened to destroy the Murray manor, rotting her father's favourite chair as he demanded to know why the wheel had preformed a ritual that implanted spiders into Peter Croft. As the two men spoke, Trudy answered a call to her door, It was Ehbrel, not wanting the sapling hurt she convinced her to send a message to either Kiren or Alexander. Eventually, for the sake of her home, Ashrael left, seeming unphased by Gulmont, leaving her to calm him. Calmed, Gul brought her to the Seeker's stall, handing her a crystal enchantment for her door. After minding the stall with Ehbrel for the Seekers after an amusing event, Amarae bumped into her, the two old friends spoke and 'Rae promised to stay the night, wanting to keep her friend safe. Many visitors appeared, bringing either wintersday gifts or to help. Before at last Kiren arrived and she explained once again what happened. Kiren hatched his own plan, one that She found herself agreeing with. over the next few days plans where made and goodbyes where said. On a late evening, in her kitchen, Rivvan gave her a small, stone disk, it felt cold to touch and gave her an odd, uneasy feeling of nothingness. she said one more good bye to Eston, before disappearing from the Reach with her sworn brother, The last she would see of the Reach would be the night after, watching Kiren and Rilla wed before disappearing once more. To where she disappeared to? The brotherhood of the wheel of course. Her choice made, at the price of oblivion. Category:Character Category:Human Category:User:CalliopeLapis Category:Nobility Category:Seraph Category:Necromancer Category:Wheel of Entropy